


How Knot to Approach a Bear

by baconluver69



Series: X-Ray and Vav Porn [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mogar's in heat. Vav becomes the unlucky superhero who becomes knotted to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to writingkiwi for letting me try out this prompt.

Mogar’s heat was back again, which meant he had to spend several days hold up in his tree house until it went away. Problem was, there were so many scents from the city that his keen nose picked up, which made him horny as fuck.

But poor Mogar couldn’t leave the safety of his home, lest he knot with some unwilling civilian. There he lay on his floor, drenched in sweat, humping and grinding against the floor, the precum aiding against the hard wood, but it wasn’t enough. Mogar roared in frustration, panting as he squeezed and fisted his throbbing cock inside his pants.

“Damn, this cursed cycle!” he growled as he then proceeded to grope and hump himself in his yellow shorts, moaning as he got some relief, but he still needed more. It was going to be a long night.  
\---------------

“I’ll be right back, X-ray” Vav said to his partner in crime as he left the apartment to search for Mogar. He felt bad about how they treated him when they first met, considering the fact that the bear man wanted nothing to do with them. So, he thought it be best to go apologize.

He wandered through the dark city and into the woods area, filled with trees and vegetation. Going deeper into the woods, he looked up and found what appeared to be a tree house.

“Guess I found him” he said.

He made his way up the trees, unfortunate in the fact that he couldn’t fly. With some grace, he pushed up the door and clambered inside. “Spacious” he said. He looked around until his eyes landed on a door. Wonder if he’s in there.

\-----------------

Mogar continued to try to relieve himself when he caught a whiff of a scent he smelled before. Pausing he breathed and his cock twitched at the scent with the thought of ‘mate’ running through his head. He sniffed again and he smirked as he remembered the familiar fragrance. It was the blue one whom he met a few days ago called Vav.

Vav opened the door to his room and ‘eeped’ and blushed red as he caught sight of Mogar, the bulge in his pants more pronounced. Vav noticed the predatory look Mogar was looking at him with and with the light from the lamp making the look more menacing, he knew he was intruding on a personal moment.

“I-I’m sorry for intruding. I’ll leave!” Vav stammered and turned to leave. Big mistake. As soon as he turned his back to Mogar, the bear roared and leaped onto him, crashing Vav onto his face on the floor, Mogar’s bare chest warm against his skin tight spandex outfit. Vav scrambled to try to get the bear man off, but yelped as Mogar bit into his neck and growled.

“Must mate” Mogar grunted out as he ripped Vav’s cape off, and grinded his prominent erection into the small of his back. Vav squeaked and felt his face heat up as he tried to lift himself from under him, but warrior was too strong. 

“Mogar, wait!” Vav pleaded. Ignoring his plea, the bear used his sharp claws and ripped the lower half of the hero’s suit, exposing his underwear which he ripped open too. He bit down harder on the British man’s neck causing him to yelp in pain. “Please, Mogar just wait!”

“No waiting. Heat too much for Mogar, need to mate to stop it” he growled and shucked his yellow shorts down, groaning as he rubbed his dripping cock between the hero’s ass the chanting ‘must mate’ running through his head.

Giving the back of Vav’s neck a soft lick, he then began to ease his throbbing dick into Vav, growling lowly as his member was enveloped into the tight heat. Vav’s mouth opened wide as he was forced to take in his large member. His eyes widened and he tried to claw away from the huge intrusion, but Mogar growled at him to stay put. He whined as he was stretched so wide, feeling his ass take in more of the bear’s large cock. He swallowed and tried to breath as more of Mogar’s shaft was being taken into him before the bear breathed a sigh as he bottom out.

The warrior gave him the time he needed to relax before he began thrusting, slowly at first to give Vav time to adjust before he thrusted harder, pounding him into the floorboards. “Oh, God, uh” Vav moaned in pleasure or pain he didn’t know. He was so confused. He just wanted to come and say sorry to Mogar, not have sex with him. But as the warrior’s tip brushed against his prostate, all thoughts in his mind vanished in favor of the joyous feeling inside his ass.

Mogar grunted as his pace turned near brutal, his hips slapping against Vav’s rear loudly the sound of his balls smacking down onto his cheeks, the floor creaking a little under them. He closed his eyes and focus on the feel of his dick inside the tight heat. His growls grew louder over the sound of Vav’s moaning and whining, his thrusts turning the British man’s ass a shade of red with how hard he was fucking him, sure to leave a bruise later on.

Vav continued to moan in ecstasy until he felt something even larger press against his rim, sorta like a bulb. He turned his head a bit to see what it was and his eyes widened again as he saw what was about to enter into him.

“Mogar, I-I don’t think it’ll fit” Vav tried scurrying away, but the bear’s strong hands held him down, sharp teeth preventing him from running. With a growl, Mogar paused and forced his knot into him, ripping his teeth away to throw his head back and roar as the large bulb was inserted into him. Vav let out a silent scream as he was stretched out even further, feeling the cock go even further inside him, but let out a groan as the head was right up against his prostate.

Mogar thrusted even harder into him than before, slamming so roughly into Vav that he was sure that he wouldn’t be able to walk correctly after this. His eyes watering as he felt the pleasure he had never felt before, whining loudly as he felt Mogar reach under him and fist his throbbing cock, the need to cum arriving quickly.

“Oh, Mogar, fuck, mmm” Vav moaned, crazed with the feel of pleasure from both sides felt amazing, drooling uncontrollably. He could feel the bear lick the back of his neck, his hot breath fanning the back of his neck, the man's sweat from his chest soaking into the back of his spandex. He would definitely have to ask Hilda to repair his suit again.

The need to cum became unbearable. “Mogar, I’m cum” he gritted out and with a couple of thrusts, he yelled as he came spilling over Mogar’s hand, some landing onto the floor. He lay there and panting breathlessly as he waited for the warrior to finish.

Mogar made loud growling sounds as he thrusted faster and faster until he pressed in all the way and threw his head back, roaring as he spilled inside of him, his hot cum pouring into Vav. The hero’s eyes rolled back and his mouth hanging wide groaning as he was filled even more, his ass getting impossibly fuller, he could practically feel it in his stomach.

Mogar just kept pouring more cum into him until he eventually stilled. The bear stayed on top of him, breathing heavily as he waited for his knot to deflate. He sighed as orgasm ending, feeling sorry to Vav, he whined and pressed kisses to the back of his neck. “I am sorry” he mumbled, licking the bite mark he left him, his hand below Vav rubbing up and down his side in an apologetic manner. Vav smiled softly and reached back, running his fingers through bear’s hair, chuckling as he felt Mogar nuzzle his face into his skin.

Despite the knot that was still connecting them, the two basked in their afterglow. Mogar eventually rolled them onto their side and wrapped his arms around Vav pulling him even closer, his gentle kisses and licks relaxing Vav, feeling sleep coming upon him.

“So, I take it this is your heat?” Vav asked, sleep evident in his voice.

Mogar grunted out an agreement. “That is correct. My heat lasts from today to the end of this week. And then I go back to being my normal self” he answered.

“And how long will we continue doing...this?” Vav asked, moving his hips back, indicating the swell that was still inside him.

“Only a couple of times per day. The middle of the week is when it is the strongest and I become even more desperate to mate” he stated, a smirk appearing on his face as he watched the man’s eyes widen. He chuckled, “Do not worry. Mogar will try to be gentle with you” he said, nuzzling his neck again.

Vav smiled and let out a yawn. Mogar chuckled gently. “Go to sleep, little one. We have a long week ahead of us.” Vav’s eyes drooped heavily and closed them, nodding and fell asleep. Mogar fell asleep as well, burying his face into the back of the man’s neck.


	2. How Knot to Approach a Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2.

True to his word, Mogar mated with Vav a couple of times during the what Vav called it, “the heat week.” Literally the morning after the bear man jumped on him and knotted him, Mogar aroused him from his sleep by taking him again, this more gentler. After that, he let Vav go back to his apartment, snickering as he watched from his open window as the hero limped his way out of the woods.

“The middle of the week is when it is the strongest and I become even more desperate to mate” kept running through his head. His heat started yesterday, which was Sunday. So, that meant that either Tuesday or Wednesday were going to be the rough days. With the way he was walking, he wasn’t sure if he could handle anymore knotting inside him.

Coming to his apartment, he mustered up a brave face and walked (hobbled) up the stairs, his suit still torn in the back. Luckily, none of the civilians were around to see his bare and raw ass. He paused in front of his apartment door, listening in hopes that X-ray was still asleep. Hearing only snores, he smiled and opened the door to find his friend snoring loudly on the couch, drool dribbling down his cheek and onto the pizza his face was currently on.

Vav covered his mouth as he tried to hide his laughter, but it unfortunately awoke the green man from his sleep. “Who’s there?” X-ray mumbled as he sat up, turning to look at Vav and rubbed his eyes. “Vav, where the hell were you? Do you realize that you were gone all night? And what happened to your outfit?” he asked.

The British man laughed nervously and hid his tear in his suit, his cape providing extra coverage. “Oh, you know. Had a run in with some baddies and had to get rough with them” he said as he quickly walked to his bedroom and changed into his regular clothes. He turned and jumped, startled that X-ray was right in the doorway blocking his way and winced at the pain in his rear. Noticing the motion, the Puerto Rican was confused until he frowned and put two and two together.

“You slept with the bear, didn’t you?” he asked, knowingly. Vav blushed and stammered. “No! I-I didn’t have, I-i”

“Vav, don’t lie to me. I can clearly see that bite mark on your neck” he retorted, pointing out the bruised teeth mark. “Do you remember what he did to us? To me? He fucking sworded the ground and sent me flying and he is also taking our spotlight!” X-ray recalled. 

Vav sighed and grabbed his outfit to bring it to Hilda. “Listen, ray. He’s not as bad as you make him out to be. And I am not saying that because I slept with him” he said defensively. “Now, if you don’t mind,” he said as he pushed him out of the way and made his way towards the door, “I got to go get this fixed.”

X-ray watched him leave and sighed shaking his head. “Still don’t like that asshole.”

\----------------

“Thanks, Hilda!” Vav thanked appreciatively as he admired his repaired suit. “Back in tip-top shape.” He twisted the suit around to face him and held it up, noticing that the torn part was patched up and looking good as new.

Hilda just muttered a ‘whatever’ and went back to putting some changes to Orf. “Just try not to damage it again please?” she pleaded as she watched Vav drape the spandex over his arm and headed toward the exit. Vav nodded and waved goodbye.

\-----------------

Tuesday came and Mogar was once again ready to mate again, feeling his heat come upon him. This one was one he was able to control. He sat on his floor and began to rub himself, closing his eyes as he pictured the blue one wrapped around him. He growled as the images of the night before came back to him, the sounds of Vav’s moans and whines making him even harder, his cock twitching in his pants. He moved his hand inside and wrapped his hand around his swollen shaft and pumped it in time with the thrusts he had given him.

“Mate, mate, mate” echoed inside his head and his hand went faster, his precum making his hand glide across his member. Mogar snarled and clawed the floorboard beneath him, creating claw marks. His sharp teeth bit into his lip, drawing blood as he fisted his cock, the vivid images in his head from mating Vav bringing him closer and closer. He panted and growled as he thrusted up into his hand, and then he came with a loud roar, painting his bare chest with his hot liquid.

He lay there and panted as he tried to cool down. All too quickly, he felt his heat spike back up again.

“Dammit. Just you wait, my mate. Tomorrow, I will knot you and claim you as my own” he growled as he returned back to rubbing himself again.


	3. How Knot to Approach a Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3

The sound of birds chirping awakened Vav the next morning. He sat up in bed, yawning and stretching his arms above his head. Bringing his arms down, he looked around his room and his eyes landed on his calendar on the wall. Getting out of bed, wincing at the pain in his behind gave him a firm reminder of what day it was.

Eyes widening suddenly, he stumbled over to the calendar and saw that today was indeed the day: Wednesday. The day that Mogar’s heat is the strongest. He was both nervous and cheerful as he didn’t know how rough Mogar was going to be with him. He felt his cheeks burn up and felt himself get an erection. Frowning, he went into his bathroom to shower and take care of his morning wood.

\---------------

X-ray came over to his friend’s apartment later on that night and knew something was up. Vav was acting weirder than usual, constantly checking the window for something, or a certain someone.

“Why are you so skittish today? Is it something important happening?” he asked as he watch Vav stand up and pace the room.

Vav paused, looking back at the window again and sighed. “Well, it’s kind of a long story” he began.

The green man shrugged and sat back resting his back against the couch. “I’ve got time spit it out” he urged.

Vav pulled a chair in front of him and sat down. “Well, you know what a heat is, right” he asked.

His friend thought. “That’s when cats fuck outside your window at 2 in the morning, isn’t it?”

Vav nodded. “Sorta like that. Well I went to go apologize to Mogar for how we treated him yesterday.” He held his hand up pausing X-ray as he opened his mouth to speak his mind. “Let me finish. So, Sunday night I went into the woods and found his home in a tree. So, I climbed up into his house and opened his room and then he tackled me and had his way with me. Then I basically became his mating bitch” he breathed out as he finished.

He looked up at X-ray and saw that his expression was one of dumbfounded, his mouth hanging open as he stared at him indescribably. After a few moments, he shook his head. “I knew it! You were sleeping with him, you fuck!”  
he accused.

Vav just blushed and shrugged. “Can’t be helped now. He’s going to have me today, tomorrow, and Friday. And did I mention that he-”

“Lalala, I’m not listening to this anymore!” the green man yelled as he covered his ears. “Look, whatever you do with him is none of my business, okay? Just don’t tell me anything else you two did.”

Vav smiled and was about to say more when their phone rang. X-ray got up to answer it. “X-ray, crime fighting superhero speaking” he answered. He listen to the caller before saying “we’re on our way” and hung up the phone. He turned to Vav. “We’ve got trouble” he said and both he and Vav left to go deal with the crime.

\---------------

“Alright, boys, just put all the money into the bag and then we can count how much we all get” the criminal, known as the White Knife, told his henchmen as they robbed the store. He was a ruthless leader, having murdered people in his time before he was caught. Now escaped from jail, he ruled with an iron fist. He was a greedy bastard who wanted all the riches in the world and no one was going to stand in their way, lest they want a bullet in their head which unfortunately happened to the poor register person.

“Not so fast, White Knife” he heard and turned to see both the superheroes standing behind them. “You’re not going anywhere except behind bars” Vav said, cracking his knuckles.

“Hah!” The White Knife laughed, “get a load of these punks. Men, sic ‘e-” but before he could give the order, a loud roar sounded through the air. Before they could see where the noise came from, Mogar single handedly knocked out the Knife’s goons.

Mogar caught the Knife by his throat and was about to crush his windpipe when he smelled Vav’s scent again. His pupils enlarged and he turned his head to face the bewildered British man. Feeling the urge to mate, he growled and knocked the White Knife out and left him on the ground with his henchmen. He immediately went over to Vav and wrapped his arms around the British lad, burying his face into his neck, growling lowly as he inhaled his scent, taking it in every time he inhaled. Vav’s face burned as he could feel the bear’s large erection pressing into his stomach.

“Uh, HELLO!” X-ray yelled at the two, causing their heads to snap towards him, who stood their unamused. “I’m standing right here and you forgot about the bad guys.”

Vav was going to respond when the warrior snarled possessively. He let out a screech as he was lifted up bridal-style into Mogar’s and held onto his bear hide as the man leaped across the tops of the buildings. With the need growing inside him, Mogar felt they were in a more secluded part of the city and dropped them into an alley, lit up by the streetlight.

Mogar readjusted the hero in his arms and laid down on his back onto the cool ground, making Vav straddle him. He surprised Vav by pulling his neck down to kiss him. The British man made a ‘mmf’ sound but sighed as he gave into the kiss, letting the vigilante taste the inside of his mouth, their tongues twisting around each other for dominance. He was so distracted, he didn’t even react when his cape was ripped off again. He settled his hips down against Mogar’s and grinded down against his erection, smiling into the kiss as he heard the man let out a growl into his mouth.

Impatient, Mogar led his hands down towards Vav’s ass and gripped the back of the spandex tearing it and his underwear again. Vav parted and gave Mogar a scolding look. “Just got the suit fixed, Mogar” he said. Uncaring of the hero’s clothing, the bear then reached down and pulled his yellow pants down, exposing his throbbing member to the warm air. He angled his dripping cock up to the tight hole and made a guttural sound as he pushed in all the way. Vav let out a loud moan and placed his palms onto his warm chest as the huge dick stretched him wide again. “Oh, fuck, yes” he breathed out as Mogar fit all of him inside him.

Just like the last time, Mogar didn’t wait for long. He gripped Vav’s hips and began thrusting hard into him. Mogar grunted and growled as he fucked his mate, pounding up into him hard. Vav was worried that someone could walk by the alley and see what they were doing, but when the tip pushed right up against his spot, all worries faded from his mind.

The bear’s claws sank into Vav’s skin as his punishing thrusts penetrated him, the sounds of their skins slapping loudly echoing around them. The pleasure from Mogar’s cock was so good, Vav started to thrust back against the large insertion loving the sound of Mogar’s balls smacked up against his ass. “Mogar, yes” Vav called out. “Vav, you feel so good” Mogar grunted out.

Vav started to feel the big bulb against his rim again, but this time he was ready for it. Mogar paused and his grip turned bruising as he pushed his swelling knot inside him, growling Vav’s name as he pushed more of cock into his mate. The Brit’s mouth hung wide as the knot was forced inside him, his ass aching from being stretch so wide again, but he didn’t care. He had never felt so full and the feeling was glorious.

Mogar snarled, panting and baring his teeth as his brutal thrusts picked up even faster and harder, fully railing Vav’s ass, his chest becoming slippery under Vav’s hands as he clung to him to anchor his against the furious pounding. Vav moaned and whined like a desparate bitch, reaching down to stroke his leaking cock in time with Mogar’s pace.

“Oh, fuck! Mogar, cumming, uh!” Vav yelled and came over his hand and onto the warrior’s bare chest. Mogar wasn’t too far off. He thrusted a few more time before he let out roar and came inside of Vav, the British man groaning as the hot semen was emptied into him.

Mogar milked his cock inside him until he sighed and laid his legs down, turning them onto their sides as they waited for the knot to shrink. Vav leaned up and peck Mogar under his chin, the bear leaning down to the nuzzle their noses together.

“Hey, Mogar?” Vav mumbled. He heard a gruff sound from him, indicating that he was listening. “Is there a way you could take us to your home while we are stuck together?”

The vigilante thought about it. “I could try” he answered.

With ease he held Vav to him with one arm and gathered their clothing in the other. He then leaped up and jump across the buildings until he made it to the woods and hopped into his open window, laying the hero’s cape on the floor and laying them down onto it.

“Nice job, Mogar” Vav laughed kissing his lips before nuzzling into his chest. Mogar smiled and pecked his forehead and held him tightly as they went to sleep once more.


	4. How Knot to Approach a Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four and boy this is a long one.

‘Must mate, must mate’ was the thoughts that woke Mogar up early Thursday. With the way his body was heating up and the way his dick was pulsing, he could tell his heat was still here. He reached down and groped himself in hopes to release some pressure, but growled frustratedly.

A soft noise alerted him and he looked over to Vav sleeping on his stomach, arms folded under his head still in his torn costume. Mogar smiled softly and brushed his hand the hero’s hair, brushing his thumb against his cheek. His eyes wandered over his skinny body and down his back until his eyes landed onto his ass, noticing that there was a bit of his cum on the outside of his hole.

Licking his lips, his erection throbbed again. “He is asleep at the moment. But I do not think he will mind too much” he whispered to himself. Grateful that his pants weren’t blocking his way, Mogar sat up and threw his leg over the outside of Vav’s hips. Biting back a moan, his hands spread the man’s cheeks exposing his slick hole. Leaning down, he gave his entrance a couple of licks, smirking as he heard the British man gave a soft moan. Looking up at Vav, he noticed that he was still asleep.

Unable to resist him any longer, Mogar sat up and stroked his pulsating cock with one hand, while the other hand spread open Vav’s ass. He then positioned his tip and growled as he slowly slid inside of him, Vav subconsciously groaning in pleasure. He couldn’t get enough of feeling the man’s tight warm walls encasing his large member. Even though they have mated several times, he always felt so constricting around him and he felt so amazing each time. Mogar pushed more of him inside until he was buried deep inside of him, eyes sliding closed as he embraced the feeling around his cock.

He watched Vav’s face, looking for any sign of movement on his features. The only feature being a slight squeezing of his eyes and Vav making a sleepy sound before he went back to sleep again or so Mogar thought. Shrugging, he placed his hands onto the Brit’s hips and began to thrust, his pace going slow as to not wake his mate.

Upon noticing that Vav was completely asleep sans the moans he was letting out, he decided that it was fine to go as hard as he wanted. Gripping his hips, he began to go harder, fully pounding the man into his tree house’s floor. He leaned forward and bit into his neck in the same place he marked him last time and fucked him mercilessly, his hips smacking loudly against the man’s ass.

“Vav, ugh” Mogar breathed out. He could feel his knot swelling again. Releasing his bite Vav, he looked between them and watched as he pushed his knot passed the rim and sank it into the hero who let out a loud yelp. Vav opened his eyes and made to sit up, but a low growl made him stop.

“Mogar, what-” Vav asked bewildered as tried to look back, but yelped again as the bear’s sharp teeth nipped his neck.

“Just relax. Need to breed” Mogar reassured gruffly. Vav swallowed and nodded, taking a deep breath as his ass was filled once again

Mogar’s brutal pace returned again after pushing his knot into him, his thrusts not even slowing down in the slightest. “M-mogar, more” Vav breathed out moaning loudly, throwing his head back in ecstasy whimpering when he felt the warrior’s head bump against his prostate repeatedly. “Oh God, fuck” he moaned, clawing the floor.

The warrior growled and fucked him harder and harder, his thrusts turning the hero’s ass beat red again. Vav knew that after this, he wasn’t going to be able to sit down for a while. Mogar let out several snarls as he went faster before he threw his head back and roared loudly as he came, pumping his hot cum into him again. With the feeling of the hot liquid pouring into him, Vav came as well painting the floor, moaning out Mogar’s name in a breathy sigh.

After a few more spurts, the warrior sighed and collapsed on top of Vav, the British man letting out a grunt as he was crushed with his weight. Vav let out a breathless laugh as he felt Mogar lick the back of his neck.

“Sorry to have awaken you, my mate” Mogar said, Vav could hear the almost unapologetic tone in his voice and rolled his eyes. “Well, you could have bloody woken me up. You knew I was up for it, didn’t you?” he asked.

Mogar let out a gruff laugh. “I knew. Just wanted to surprise you” he chuckled kissing his skin. 

They laid there for a while until Mogar’s knot went down. Gently, he began to pull himself out, Vav moaning softly until only the tip was inside. With a grunt, the bear slipped it out, a dribble of his cum leaking out of him. Vav dug into his suit and found a handkerchief he kept in his pocket. Mogar took it and cleaned his hole.

Mogar then stood up and held his hand out to help Vav up. Thankful, Vav took his hand and stood up, but winced slightly. Mogar smirked triumphantly. “Are you able to walk?” he teased.

Vav gave him an annoyed look. “Yes, I can” he said defensively as he picked up his cape. But as he tried to walk, the pain made his steps falter and he fell to his knees. Defeated, he turned back to face the warrior. “Help me” he pleaded weakly.

Mogar barked out a laugh. Pulling his pants back on, he walked over and lifted him up gracefully. Vav making a grumpy face and Mogar laughed again and kissed him gently. He walked over to the window pulling the curtain back and leaped out. The bear leaped across the city buildings until he came to the apartment building. Vav pointed to the opened window that was his and Mogar jumped up to it and easily stepped inside, the two coming face to face with an upset X-ray who stood in the living room with his arms folded.

“Welcome back, assholes. Thanks for leaving me with the criminal” he spat out. Mogar ignored him and walked over to the couch and laid Vav down. He leaned into kiss his mate goodbye.

“I shall return if I need you” Mogar whispered. Vav nodded and watched him go to the window and tossing a smile over to him, the bear jumped out of the window.

“Sorry about that, X-ray. I didn’t mean to leave you with them” Vav said apologetically, sitting up on the couch and wincing again.

X-ray rolled his eyes. “Hilda’s going to be so pissed that you ripped your suit again” he warned. He went over to Vav’s game console and turned it on. “Now, why don’t you go clean up and change and then come back so I can beat you at Halo” he suggested.

Vav smiled, “Sounds top” he said and made to stand up, but his legs buckled under him again. Blushing he looked up at his friend. “Can you help me, please. My legs aren’t working.”

X-ray huffed, “Jesus fucking christ, you guys go at it like fucking rabbits” he said, but went over to help his friend stand up and go over to Vav’s room.

\--------------------

After sending it back to Hilda for repairs again, who gave him a murderous look who told him “if you ruin this suit again, I will use Orf to vaporize you.” The two left hurriedly to avoid her wrath, and both the superheroes spent the entire Thursday playing video games. With no crimes being reported at all today, X-ray and Vav were having a pretty good day.

Although they didn’t just spend their day holed up inside, with the money they earned from saving the city the heroes also went to the supermarket to restock on junk food, booze for Vav, and bottles of soda and water for X-ray. Then they headed to the mall afterwards and looked around, posing for pictures with people who recognized them even though they weren’t in their suits. They had also bought a few games from the game store. 

Bringing their loads back to the apartment, X-ray and Vav continued enjoying their days off by watching movies. Day turned to night all too soon. X-ray yawned and looked at the clock noticing it was 11 ‘o clock at night.

“Alright,” he said and stood up and stretched, gonna head back to my place and turn in for the night.” He walked sluggishly to the door. “Later, Vav” he said waving as he opened the door. “See ya, ray” Vav replied as he stopped the movie. As soon as the door was closed, he began to clean up the living room a bit before yawning and heading to bed. He stripped down until he was bare-ass naked and got under the covers and closed his eyes, sleep over taking him.  
\------------------

“Vav!”Mogar roared as he came into his hand some spilling onto his floor and laid there panting. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and tried to calm his breathing before he felt his heat rising again.

He opened his eyes and looked out into the night sky in the direction of Vav’s place of living. He knew it was too late to be going to Vav for this, but mating with the blue one was the only way to sate his heat. With a sigh, he pulled his pants up and walked over to his window and leaped out of it. Making his way through the quiet woods and into the city, he hopped over buildings until he landed below Vav’s apartment window.

Scaling up the fire exit and onto the platform, he was surprised to find it still open and climbed inside. He stood there in the living room by the window investigating the apartment until he heard a snore. He followed the sound down a hallway until he paused in front of a door until the soring became louder. Opening the door as quietly as he could, he pushed it open and found Vav sprawled on his back on his bed, mouth hanging open as he let loud snores out.

His eyes well adjusted to the darkness, Mogar walked further into the room. He smiled down at his mate, lightly brushing his hand through the lad’s hair. He kept running his hand through Vav’s hair until his heat spiked up, alerting him as to why he was there in the first place, his bulge in his pants making it the obvious reason. Blushing a little, he shook Vav’s shoulder.

He watched as the Brit muttered a ‘sod off’ and rolled over to his side his back facing him, the blanket going down a bit, exposing his bare back. Curious, Mogar gently pulled the blanket all the way down to Vav’s waist and was surprised and aroused to find that he was stark naked. Not wanting to take him while he was asleep like he did earlier. Growling lowly, he shook his shoulder harder.

“Vav, wake up” he whispered loudly for Vav to hear him. Still getting no response, Mogar growled a little louder and resorted to another method. Leaning in, he bit harshly into the man’s shoulder, smirking with glee as his mate jumped and let out a squawk. Vav sat up abruptly and looked to see what bit him, shrieking when he was met with Mogar’s face.

“Mogar! What the hell are you doing here at” he glanced at his alarm clock, “3 in the morning?” he scolded. Vav watched as Mogar’s eyes trail down his body and felt his face heat up as he remembered that he was naked. Looking at the bear’s obvious erection through his pants, he recognized what he was after. “Oh, I see. Okay” he said kicking his covers off of him until they fell off the bed, fully exposing himself to the warrior and laid on his back, spreading his legs. “You can have me” he acknowledged.

Mogar was taken back a bit. “A-are you sure?” he asked unsure, knowing his mate was probably still sore. Vav smiled and raised his hand cupped his cheek, the vigilante leaning into the touch. “Yes, go ahead” the younger man replied.

Smiling, Mogar stood up straight and removed his bear pelt. He kicked his boots off before finally pushing his pants down, sighing as he exposed his throbbing member. Vav swallowed loudly as the warrior got on top of him, his arms holding him above the British man. They locked eyes before Mogar smiled gently and bent down, kissing Vav onto his lips. Vav sighed and closed his eyes, raising his arms up and around the bear, bringing him down onto him shivering as the warm chest pressed into his.

They kissed each other, their tongues getting familiar with each other as they twisted around. Vav’s hand trailed down the warrior’s back tracing the defined muscles in his back. His hand then made it down to his ass and squeezed, smirking into the kiss when Mogar jumped a bit. The bear pulled away and gave him a predatory look before kissing his neck and bit into it, sucking the skin. Vav gasped and leaned his head back exposing his throat more, shivering as the man licked his Adam’s apple nipping it a little.

Mogar pressed a kiss to his throat before raising his head to look down at his mate. “Vav,” Mogar started his breath fanning the lad’s face, “I-I love you.”

Vav felt his throat tighten. “Oh, Mogar” he croaked feeling his eyes water, Mogar watching as a tear slipped down his face. Concerned, Mogar brushed it away, gently kissing the tear track. 

“Why are you crying, my love? Did I upset you?” he asked worryingly. Vav choked out a laugh and shook his head, his hand reaching up to bring the bear man’s head down and kissed his lips. “No, it’s just that” Vav paused to swallow as another tear fell down, “I love you, too. So much.” Mogar smiled kissed him again before he trailed his lips down his neck and to his nipple. He wrapped his lips around the nub, sucking on it lightly making Vav moaning gently and gasp as he bit it. He moved and did the same to the other laving it.

“Mogar” the British man breathed out, curling his fingers into the man’s hair. The bear then licked his way down the man’s stomach, biting his hip harshly marking him as his. He leaned back and wrapped his hand around Vav’s cock, grinning as he heard the man gasp loudly, feeling his member twitch. Not wasting any time, Mogar began to stroke him slowly, first down at the base and then up to the tip. He thumbed his hole, watching as precum began to form and drip down.

Swallowing, Mogar leaned in and gave his head a lick, moaning as he tasted his slick. Vav threw his head back and tightened his fingers around the warrior’s hair moaning as the man wrapped his mouth around his tip and began to suck. “Fuck, Mogar” Vav swore.

Mogar moved his mouth down further until the head touched the back of his mouth, smirking around him as he heard the blue man let out a yell. He began to bob his head up and down, his tongue swirling around the tip each time he came up, his hand coming up to fondle his balls. “Oh God” Vav groaned as he felt himself nearing.

Feeling his member pulse in his mouth, Mogar stopped and pulled his mouth off. Vav whined at the loss, but was silenced as Mogar leaned over and placed his mouth over his, biting his lip. “I need to mate with you now” he urged. Mogar sat back and lifted the hero’s legs over his shoulders. He grabbed his dripping cock and stroked his member, the precum slicking it up. He leaned forward and kissed the side of the Brit’s neck and hissed as he slowly slid into him, Vav clawed the backs of the warrior’s shoulders and whined loudly as the large cock was pushed in.

Mogar bared his teeth as his hips kept pushing until his balls rested against Vav’s ass and he let out a breathy growl. He looked down at the man below him’s face who then locked eyes with him. They leaned in to kiss quickly before Vav parted and nodded. Mogar set his hands on the outside of the hero’s head and began thrusting slowly. Only this time, he wasn’t going to go to fast. He wanted to take this slow this time around.

Vav caught on and looked up at him confused, but Mogar just smiled. “I want us to just feel” he whispered against his lips, pecking them gently as he continued to move. Vav nodded and closed his eyes, letting himself feeling the in and out motion inside him. He let out a moan, Mogar letting out a pleasure-filled growl. “That’s it, my mate” he murmured as his pace picked up a little, “just feel me.”

Mogar continued thrusting slowly into him, until Vav let out a frustrated whine. “Please, Mogar. Harder please, baby” he begged. Grunting, Mogar obeyed and went harder, his thrusts slow but hard, delivering a punishing thrust each time he entered him. Unable to control himself, he growled and went faster, their skins smacking loudly echoing around the room and the bed creaking from the sounds of their love making.

The warrior’s knot began to enlarge. He engulfed Vav’s mouth again and growled into it as his bulb pushed past the rim and into the warm heat inside. Vav parted and threw his head back against his pillow and let out a loud yell, sure to wake to neighbors or even X-ray who only lived a few doors down from him.

Mogar sat up and pushed Vav’s knees apart and began to thrust uncontrollably, slamming mercilessly into him, making the headboard bang against the wall loudly. “Mogar, slow-” but Vav’s plea was cut off as the bear snarled and bite into his neck, completely lost into the pleasure. So, Vav just laid there and moaned panting wildly, loving the feeling of the knot tugging at his hole.

“Oh, fuck, Mogar, yes, fuck me” Vav called out loudly, his nails scratching down the warrior’s back. The bear let out a roar and continued to abuse Vav’s asshole, letting out ferocious growls as he went harder and harder sure to leave bruises on Vav’s ass and claw marks with the way he was gripping his legs. “Vav, my Vav. My mate” he panted out, leaning down and shoving his tongue into the superhero’s mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Vav let out a cry as the head of Mogar’s cock brushed his prostate. He quickly wrapped his hand around his pulsing dick, fisting it rapidly the need to cum approaching. “Oh, God” Vav panted out, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. “Mogar, I’m cumming!” Vav yelled and arched his back, his cum spurting into his hand, painting his stomach. He lay under Mogar, panting and whimpering as he waited for him to finish.

Mogar continued to pound him, his pace going uneven until he threw his head back and roared, coating the inside of Vav’s ass with his cum. Vav clawed his back as he felt it fill his ass for the second time that day. Mogar pumped more into him rocking his hips until he stilled and fell on top of him.

The two panted heavily, giving each other pecks as they waited for their breathing to return to normal. Mogar pulled them to lay on their sides and held him even closer, throwing Vav’s leg over his and waited for the bulb to deflate. Mogar brushed his mate’s sweaty bangs back and kissed his forehead gently, kissing down his nose and sweetly pecked his lips.

Vav lazily kissed him back, feeling the drowsiness come upon them. “Is today the end of your heat week?” Vav asked sleepily as he snuggled into Mogar’s sweaty chest. He felt the warrior laugh against him.

“Yes, my heat week ends today. By tomorrow, I’ll go back to my normal self. And that means no more uncontrollable matings until next time” he stated.

“And when is next time?” Vav began to ask, but accidentally let out a yawn.

Mogar let out a breathy laugh and kissed his head again. “Two months from now. I’ll try to be gentler with you by then.”

Vav began to fall asleep, but a fear crept into his head. “D-does that mean you won’t like me until then?” he asked, worry evident in his voice.

Mogar looked down at him in an almost offended look. He placed his finger under Vav’s chin and lifted his head up to look at him in his eyes. “I meant what I said when I called you my mate. You are mine, now and forever more. I will never just throw you aside especially after I told you I loved you. You are my mate. My beautiful, mate” he cooed and kissed him again. “Now sleep, my Vav. I won’t leave you. I promise” he murmured. He grabbed the British man’s hand and intertwined their fingers together tightly.

Vav smiled and snuggled back into his chest, squeezing his hand back. “I love you, Mogar” he breathed and fell asleep.

“I love you as well, Vav” Mogar whispered and went to sleep with his mate in his arms.


	5. How Knot to Approach a Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!

A loud snoring aroused Vav from his sleep that Friday morning. He opened his bleary eyes and came face to face with Mogar’s chest. He smiled as he remembered the events that happened earlier and pressed a soft kiss to his skin.

He looked up at the warrior’s face, noting how peaceful he looked as he slept. Vav raised his hand and rested it onto the man’s cheek. His thumb traced the painted that marked his face before leaning in and gently kissing Mogar’s lips. The action stirred the bear awake who then began to kiss him back. Their mouths molded together, their tongues lazily moving against the others.

“Good morning, my mate” Mogar murmured, his brown eyes staring into Vav’s blue ones. Vav chuckled and pecked his lips again. “Good morning to you, my bear.” Pleased with the term. Mogar went back into the passionate kissing.

Vav’s hand slid down the vigilante’s chest and down his toned stomach until it wrapped around his growing erection, stroking it gently. He smirked as he heard the bear let out a moan into his mouth. He then felt Mogar let out a surprised growl as his grip tightened and his strokes picked up, his thumb circling his leaking tip.

Vav let out yelp and moaned as Mogar did the same to him, wrapping his hand around his base, giving it a firm squeeze before matching his strokes with Vav.

The two hero’s pumped each other’s throbbing cocks, their breaths mingling with other one’s as they tongued each others mouths. Mogar reached down and removed Vav‘s hand. The British man was confused until the warrior scooted forward and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, thusting against Vav’s.

The lad gasped and threw his head back, moaning at the skin on skin contact. Mogar growled and bit into Vav’s throat the pleasure surging in him as well. “God, Mogar” Vav breathed out as he thrusted back against his, feeling their member’s pulse against each other. Their leaking cocks aiding them against their friction. 

“Vav, my mate” Mogar growled out, moaning out as he squeezed them tighter. “I love you, so much” he panted and smashed his mouth against his lover’s, biting and sucking on his lip.

“I love you too, Mogar” Vav panted as he felt his orgasm. “Please, let’s cum together” he urged, his hips faltering as he breathing picked up.

Mogar nodded feeling his climax approaching as well. With a few more thrusts against each other they both yelled out each other’s names, their cum’s shooting over Mogar’s hand and onto their stomachs.

Mogar and Vav both laid on the bed, panting heavily as they waiting for their breathing to return to normal. After a couple of minutes, Vav sighed and sat up in bed and stretched.

“So, shouldn’t we go get cleaned up?” he suggested and got out of bed and walked towards his bathroom.

Mogar gruffed out a response and got out of the bed, following his mate, watching as turned on the water and stepping in under the hot stream, sighing as he let the water glide over his. Feeling himself get hard again at the sight of him, he got in behind Vav, wrapping his arms around the lad’s front hugging him from behind.

Vav jumped in surprised, his face heating up both from the steam and the fact that he could feel Mogar’s erection poking him into the small of his back. “A-again?” he stammered, feeling himself get hard as well.

Mogar growled seductively and licked the side of his neck. He pushed his shoulders with his weight, forcing him to press his chest against the shower wall. He spread Vav’s ass again, making a low grumbling sound as he grinded his dick between the wet cheeks.

Sinking his teeth into the back of his shoulder, Mogar began to press himself into Vav again the water aiding in the absence of any source of lubrication. The Brit let out a loud whine and moaned as he was penetrated again, the feeling of being stretched wide again overcoming him. Vav pressed his palms to the wall and braced himself, prepared for the roughness that was soon going to take him.

Mogar gripped his hip with one hand while his other arm wrapped itself around Vav’s chest, holding him to his chest as he began thrusting into him. Vav lolled his head back, groaning as the bear nipped and suckled at his neck. Mogar growled and started picking up his pace, pounding his mate harder into the wall.

“Fuck” Vav swore out moving his hips back into the thrusts, their skins slapping ringing around the bathroom mingling with their moans and growls. “Yes, give it to me” he begged.

With his knot swelling up again, Mogar leaned back and watched the big bulb sink in past the rim, Vav let out a drawled out groan as the knot stretched him again, the warrior’s large cock going deeper inside of him. But Mogar didn’t pause to let him get used to it. His sharp claws gripped Vav’s hips as he thrusted viciously into him.

“Oh! Shit, Mogar yes” Vav screamed as he scrambled for purchase onto the slick wall, trying to gain some kind of leverage against the merciless pounding. Mogar growled and bit harshly into his shoulder making him yelp out loud. His hard thrusts just becoming hard smack against Vav’s ass, loving the feeling of him inside his mate. He reached around and began pumping Vav’s cock rapidly, feeling it throb, indicating that the lad was getting closer.

“Mogar, I-i can’t, I’m gonna” Vav panted, breath coming out faster, needing to cum. Releasing his teeth he inched up and licked Vav’s ear lobe. “Go ahead. Let go, my mate” he breathed out his thrusts becoming frantic and desperate as he felt his orgasm coming as well.

With a few more strokes, Vav let out a yell as he came onto the wall, the water washing it away. Mogar thrusted a few more times until he snarled and came into Vav, letting out growls until he spurted once more before he stilled and sighed, wrapping his arms around the hero holding him and leaned against the wall. They stayed in the shower the still hot water pouring over them, huffing until Vav cleared his throat.

“Alright, now since we’re going to be stuck for a while, how about we actually get clean?” he suggested again. Mogar let out a gruff of agreement and reached for the soap.

\------------------------

After getting clean and getting unknotted, the two got dressed and walked into the living room where they just on the couch and cuddled each other, watching TV. The two were enjoying some toast and eggs until X-ray walked in, giving Mogar an annoyed look.

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” he asked, apparently still holding a grudge against the bear.

Mogar just shrugged and swallowed a piece of his toast. “Here is fine. Besides, I am here with my mate, that’s all that matters” he said and pecked Vav’s inflamed cheek.

X-ray gaped and looked between the two. “S-so that means that you and him are” he made a motion with his fingers, pushing them together.

Vav blushed and looked up at Mogar. “What do you say? Wanna become my boyfriend?” he asked hopefully.

Mogar smiled. “Yes, I am happy to call you my boyfriend. I love you” he said and kissed his lips. They kissed for a while until X-ray made an annoyed sound.

“Seriously, guys. I’m right fucking here! Look, I am happy for you two, I guess. But, please keep the making out in the bedroom” he huffed out, irritated.

Vav laughed out. “Kissing is not the only thing we did in my bedroom” Vav said suggestively and Mogar let out a seductive growl as he nuzzled into his neck.

“Oh my God, okay. I am leaving before you two start fucking in front of me” he said and turned leaving Vav’s place.

Vav laughed and was cut off as Mogar pushed him down onto the couch and hovered over him, grinning like evilly. “How about we do more of the “kissing” onto the couch?” he murmured. Vav laughed and pulled his head down, locking his lips with him.


End file.
